


Unrealistic Scenarios

by fictitiously



Series: Less than ideal situations [2]
Category: Chicago PD
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-13
Updated: 2014-03-13
Packaged: 2018-01-15 13:09:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1305955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictitiously/pseuds/fictitiously
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She creates her own problems. She builds up unrealistic scenarios in her head so much that reality is usually disappointing. But not anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unrealistic Scenarios

**Author's Note:**

> This is the second Burgess/Ruzek fic I've written. You don't have to read the first in the series to completely understand it although it does take place after "Reduction of Risks."

_She doesn't like taking risks. But she's a planner. She makes plans. She sets goals._

But the problem with Kim is she's a daydreamer. She thinks and thinks and plays out scenarios in her head. And she's thought about Ruzek for what feels like forever.

_In real life, it's almost happened twice_

The first time was all wrong. It was prompted by too much alcohol, the stress of the job and the fact that he was by her side. He always was, it was part of the problem. She's drunk and she tries kissing him. He's engaged and it dawns on her right before she closes in.

_They act like it never happened._

The second time the roles are reversed.

He's drunk, lonely, newly single and sleeping on the district couch. And she's there for him. She's always there. She doesn't know how not to be. And that's part of the problem. He's single now and he's wanting her and she thought that's exactly what she wanted.

_But this isn't how it's suppose to happen. So it doesn't._

\---

_In her mind, she builds it up._

It's always proceeded by some dramatic event. A disturbing case, a potentially life threatening injury, some unrealistically theatrical brand of impending doom. It's always compelled by some type of emotion. The overwhelming stress of the job, the frustrating tension of just being near each other, the generic brand of over-emotion brought on by alcohol. In her mind, there's always a catalyst, some type of event that sets them on fire.

\---

_In reality, when it happens, it happens quietly. And she is the catalyst._

Things have been tense since the night she'd found him staying in Voight's office. It was her fault, really. She shouldn't have said that stupid, cheesy line about "giving themselves something to look forward to." She needed to stop with the romantic comedies. Those things poison your brain.

But now it's not really a matter of if anymore but when. She's so uncontrollably aware of him now. She knows that he smiles more when he talks to her. There's this look , too. A look that is completely reserved for Burgess and Burgess only.

Every interaction between them is like a ticking time bomb about to explode.

_But it doesn't explode. It's disarmed._

\---

When she thinks about it, she never thinks of herself as the one who will finally initiate the inevitable. She's not entirely sure what that says about her. Maybe it's a permanent embarrassment from what happened the first time.

_Maybe it's those damn romantic comedies._

\---

But in all actuality, it's become frustrating. And not just sexually frustrating, but actually downright infuriating.

_And it's starting to show._

He pulls her up to assist in a stake out, Olinksy's testifying on some other case .

He smiles when he tells her, she doesn't. "You don't always have to pick me you know. Atwater's completely capable."

He looks hurt. Part of her wants him to be. At this point, she sometimes thinks that she'd be better off staying as far away from him as humanly possible. But now she's literally stuck in a car with him for what could be hours.

Ever since she decided she should stay away, he was constantly in her orbit.

The ticking on the time bomb was getting louder.

They're sitting in a van across from a restaurant owned by a known mob boss. They're literally inches away from each other and it's unusually silent. The silence makes everything so loud.

_Tick._

He finally speaks "Did I do something wrong?" She doesn't understand how he can be so stupid , so fucking oblivious.

"No." she says flatly "No, you didn't do anything." the words drip with blame.

He reaches over and grabs her shoulder. It's supposed to be reassuring, a silent apology. It's something he always does when he can't find the right words. It's always a small touch, a pat on the back, a short grasp of her hand, a playful push. It was endearing. Now it's just frustrating.

But she's not one for dramatics. So she smiles and try's to act normal. But how can she act normal, when he won't stop looking at her like that.

_Tick._

They hear gunshots from inside. She tackles the shooter, sliding his gun to Ruzek. When they get back to the district, his hands on her back again.

"That was a pretty impressive tackle." And he's giving her the look that is only reserved for her.

_Tick._

Two days later and he gets stabbed by a southside gangbanger. It's nothing serious, just a surface wound, a few stitches. She waits at the hospital. She runs to him the second she can see him. He's shirtless, the area around the wound shiny and reddened. She asks how he is and she cant help her fingers from tracing the stitches that ran across his abdomen. His fingers run across her wrist. Her breath catches in her throat.

_Tick._

\---

_And then it happens. The inevitable becomes reality._

And it happens quietly. There's no emotional catalyst. There's no confrontation, no near death experience, no drama.

There's no alcohol, no anger, no sadness.

There's just Kim knocking on his door at 1 in the morning. She couldn't sleep. She was pacing back and forth. She tried watching stupid long infomercials on tv. And she finds herself in her car, and it drives her to his door. This wasn't something she planned.

But there she is at 1AM ,her hands shaking as they tap against his door. He answers with a sleepy smile and gestures for her to come in. She's standing there, in the entry way and she's silent. She turns her back, it'd be easier if she just walked back out the door.

But his hands on her shoulder and he's turning her toward him.

_She stops the bomb from ticking._

\---

In reality, it's absolutely the complete opposite of what she imagined in her mind.

_She's thankful for that._

\---

She doesn't need to think. It's completely instinctual. He turns her around with his palm on her shoulder. Her hand curls up around his neck the second she faces him. Her lips find his and it's automatic.

It's slow, calm, gentle.

After the months of playing out a series of unrealistic scenarios, it's surprisingly simple. It's uneventful, uncomplicated.

It makes perfect sense.

His mouth moves softly against hers. His hands grip her waist, hers move to his face. They barely break apart, she's savoring it. When they finally disconnect to catch their breath, he picks her up and smiles.

_Her reality is better than any romantic comedy fantasy she could ever dream up._


End file.
